


Korzyści dostrzegania

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Billy zapisuje sobie w pamięci, żeby powiedzieć później Teddy’emu, że słyszał jak Kapitan Ameryka mówi “przypierdzielać”.<br/><i>(Avengersi trenują Young Avengers, Billy i Teddy fanboyują wszystko, Kate nachodzi na Steve’a i Tony’ego uprawiających seks, a Eli nie chce wiedzieć. Dla Tommy’ego wszystko to jest prześmieszne.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Korzyści dostrzegania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perks of Noticing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648448) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

Coraz częściej w tych dniach Billy zagryza policzek, żeby nie wybuchnąć powątpiewającym, niedowierzającym śmiechem, nie upaść na kolana i nie krzyczeć “CO Z MOIM _ŻYCIEM_.”

Oczywiście w dobry sposób.

Albo jakby dobry, czasami dobry a czasami histeryczny, wykrwawiając się w o–mój–boże–ścigają–mnie–doomboty–powinienem–fanboyować–czy–wołać–o–pomoc–jasny–gwint–zginę–wymachując–rękoma sposób. Kiedy w środku bitwy pojawia się Doktor Oktopus, to Billy musi się uszczypnąć, żeby nie prosić o autograf. Avengersi pogratulowali im po połączeniu sił i zapytali, czy chcą z nimi trenować, przez co Billy nadal świruje, mimo że minęły już wieki.

No ale Teddy wyglądał, jakby robił to samo, i boże, Billy’emu naprawdę udało się znalezienie tak samo nerdowego chłopaka jak on sam. Ogólnie udało mu się samo znalezienie Teddy’ego na chłopaka. Udało mu się do tego stopnia, że łapie się z bananem na twarzy, bo męczy się na lekcji, a palniki Bunsena przypominają mu włosy Teddy’ego, kiedy promienie słoneczne padają pod odpowiednim kątem, a _potem_ musi się powstrzymywać przed zadzwonieniem do Teddy’ego na dużej przerwie, bo z jakiegoś powodu słowa “czasami siedzę sobie i rozkoszuję się miłością do ciebie” nie brzmią dla niego jak odpowiednie przywitanie.

W każdym razie powyższy powątpiewający, niedowierzający śmiech zazwyczaj przychodzi w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie, na przykład cały miesiąc po tym, jak został superbohaterem, podczas którego musiał powstrzymywać się od szczerzenia się w losowych momentach, wykrzykiwania, wyrzucania rąk w górę i informowania obcych ludzi, że jest SUPERBOHATEREM, ma MOCE i DRUŻYNĘ i czekał na to odkąd pierwszy raz powiedział słowo “komiks”. Niestety powstrzymywała go ta cała “sekretna tożsamość”. To, no i na tamten moment nie zrobili jeszcze nic poza bijatykami w opuszczonym magazynie, marudzeniem na kostiumy i w przypadku Eliego wrzeszczeniem na Iron Lada, żeby im powiedział, kim naprawdę jest.

Przez jakiś czas musiał męczyć się z przekonywaniem rodziców, że nie bierze narkotyków, kiedy zaczął przychodzić do domu i przytulać ich oboje, potem Jordan, potem obu swoich świrniętych, młodszych braci, i każdy z nich był bardzo zmieszany nagłym wzrostem uczuć Billy’ego bez wyraźnego powodu.

Pobudziło to jego mamę do zdeterminowanego surfowania po Internecie, przez sześć godzin szukając rzeczy o narkotykach, a gdy odkopała parę spraw, weszła do pokoju Billy’ego i oświadczyła, że właśnie zrobiła w chuj dużo badań i Narkotyki Są Niebezpieczne Chociaż Całkowicie Szanuję Twoje Granice, i Znajdujesz Siebie Jako Nastolatek, i twoje oczy naprawdę wyglądają jak oszklone, dlaczego nie podejdziesz, żebym mogła cię zbadać, bo mam prawne kwalifikacje do załatwiania tego gówna.

Nie tymi słowami, ale wiadomo.

I to nie tak, że mógł powiedzieć _Jestem ostatnio bardzo, kurwa, szczęśliwy, ponieważ jestem cholernym superbohaterem i jest taki chłopak, którego lubię, który nie jest wcale dupkiem i przez większość czasu nawet nie przejmuję się tym, że on nawet za milion lat mnie nie polubi, i jestem superbohaterem, i mam moce, i jestem superbohaterem, i Teddy jest naprawdę miły, i słodki, i śmieszny, i uroczy, i idealny, i to ssie, i jestem_ _ **superbohaterem**_ _, czy już wspomniałem…_ więc kiedy jego rodzice dowiedzieli się o Teddym i o tym, że on i Billy są razem, czyli ze sobą _chodzą_ , czyli Teddy go _lubi_ , przypisali nagły przypływ przytulania do szczeniackiej miłości poza kontrolą.

Czym to naprawdę, naprawdę było i nadal naprawdę, naprawdę jest, i to jest zawstydzające, i Billy nadal odpływa podczas lekcji, i w autobusie, i przy stole podczas obiadu, myśląc o śmiechu Teddy’ego, jego dołeczkach, włosach, zębach i właściwie o każdym aspekcie Teddy’ego, o jego języku w swoich ustach, przez co zaczęły się przynajmniej trzy wojny na dźganie między nim i Jordan, kiedy Billy jej nie odpowiadał, gdy prosiła go o podanie groszku.

No i, wiadomo, przez to też Billy musiał subtelnie układać plecak na kolanach i siłą woli zmuszać swój wzwód do opadnięcia podczas oglądania telewizji przy jedzeniu deseru. Co jest do przewidzenia, no ale no, nawet jeśli byłby hetero, ręce Teddy’ego na jego bicepsach wygrałyby z jego seksualnością. Bicepsy Teddy’ego i jego język. O którym Billy już wspomniał, ale zasługuje na kolejną wzmiankę. Powinno się pisać ody do języka Teddy’ego. I jego palców. I długości jego palców. I tego jak jego koszulka się podwija, kiedy po coś sięga. I jak bawi się swoimi kolczykami. I _niech was cholera, nastoletnie hormony._

W każdym razie to ma sens. Billy biadoli o beznadziejnym śmiechu z głupoty swojego superbohaterskiego życia, a potem przechodzi na Teddy’ego, ponieważ synapsy w jego mózgu zdecydowały, że dobrym pomysłem jest przekierowywanie. Każdej. Cholernej. Rzeczy. Na. Teddy’ego.

Ale no _serio_. W zeszłym tygodniu mrużył oczy przez słońce i myślał o tym, że naprawdę powinien przestać łamać swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i o tym, że jego tata dużo płaci za te drogie, a nie tandetne tanie, które działają tak samo, bo te drogie blokują promienie UV czy inne gówna, a potem pomyślał _hej, słońce mi w sumie przypomina Teddy’ego_.

Co jest prawdą, bo Teddy jest w sumie uosobieniem słońca — ze swoimi włosami i oczami, i przez to, jak praktycznie rozświetla wszystko — ale to też SŁOŃCE, które jest GIGANTYCZNĄ KULĄ GAZU DALEKĄ O MILIARDY MIL, KTÓRA NIGDY NIE MA Z NICZYM DO CZYNIENIA i Billy uważa, że powinien zapewnić sobie chociaż tymczasową przerwę od myślenia o swoim chłopaku 24/7, ponieważ w końcu się zdarzy, że będzie walczyć z jakimiś sługusami jakiegokolwiek złoczyńcy i zostanie przebity, bo będzie roztargniony przez Teddy’ego napinającego swoje cholerne bicepsy i godziny trenowania uników z Capem nic się nie zdadzą.

Więc to jest tak: Billy bierze ołówek. Przez co myśli o kolorze oczu Teddy’ego, kiedy pada. Billy zasłania okno, a materiał zasłon jest niemal taki jak bluza Teddy’ego, jeśli go odpowiednio zgniecie. Billy bezmyślnie bawi się tęczową sprężynką z Jordan i przypomina sobie małe obręcze Teddy’ego w uszach, które ocierają się czasem o jego czoło.

 _To cholerstwo_ , mówi sobie Billy zapinając torbę rano, _musi się skończyć, albo zostanę przebity._

Następnie przez rekordowy czas dwunastu minut nie myśli o Teddym, po czym otwiera drzwi i znajduje go na progu z uniesioną ręką, jakby chciał zapukać.

— Och, hej, pospieszyłeś się — rzuca Teddy, a Billy dostaje cholernych motyli od jego cholernego uśmiechu i ma tak przesrane, i jebać to, że zostanie przebity, bo warto.

Billy zdusza odgłos zaskoczenia Teddy’ego swoimi ustami, przyciągnąwszy go za bluzę i całując, i dzięki bogu Teddy ma oddech po cheetosach, bo jakby pachniał świeżą miętą z samego rana, to Billy mógłby po prostu zacząć wrzeszczeć: “PODDAJĘ SIĘ, ON JEST IDEALNY, JEDNOCZEŚNIE NIENAWIDZĘ I KOCHAM ŚWIAT”, przez co dziwnie by się na niego patrzyli, a nie chciałoby mu się wyjaśniać.

— Skończyłem się przejmować możliwością przebicia, no i naprawdę chciałem cię pocałować — tłumaczy Billy, odsunąwszy się. Teddy mruga.

— Uch — rzuca. — Okej. Spoko. Stanowczo nie narzekam. O co chodzi z przebijaniem?

— Poboczna sprawa — odpowiada Billy, machnąwszy ręką, a potem łapie oddech, bo Teddy znowu się uśmiecha, stuwattowo i jak słońce, aż Billy ma ochotę pójść za radą ojca odnośnie drogich okularów. To, lub płakać nad głupią perfekcją swojego chłopaka.

— Jesteś głupio perfekcyjny — wyrzuca z siebie Billy zanim może się powstrzymać i nawet nie ma czasu, żeby się skrzywić przez zły wydźwięk tego, ponieważ Teddy go całuje, głaszcząc kciukiem jego żuchwę.

— Ty też — mówi Teddy w jego usta, po czym się spina; odsuwa się i patrzy z zakłopotaniem za ramię Billy’ego.

Billy chce otworzyć usta, żeby zapytać, o co chodzi, ale Teddy go wyprzedza.

— Dzień dobry, pani Kaplan — mówi swoim grzecznym, nie–śmieję–się–przyrzekam głosem, który używają specjalnie dla rodziców. Zazwyczaj kiedy są znajdowani w jednak bardziej kompromitujących pozycjach.

— Chłopcy — wita się zza pleców Billy’ego jego mama; uśmiecha się, a on nie musi się nawet obracać, aby się upewnić.

— Właśnie wychodziliśmy.

— Absolutnie. Miłego dnia w szkole, Teodorze.

— Pani również, pani Kaplan. Znaczy. Uch. Oczywiście, że nie w szkole. Bo jest pani… absolwentką.

— Od jakiegoś czasu — odpowiada Rebecca, kiwając głową i walcząc ze śmiechem, a Billy myśli, że Teddy wolałby teraz raczej, żeby strzelali do niego rozmaici złoczyńcy, jeśli brać pod uwagę jego rumieniec.

Teddy odchrząkuje.

— No, to już będziemy. Już iść.

Billy przerywa ciszę w połowie drogi do chodnika.

— Gładko ci poszło.

— Cicho tam — mamrocze Teddy. Daje Billy’emu lekkiego kuksańca, a on odwdzięcza się tym samym i obaj się szczerzą.

— Podekscytowany dzisiejszym treningiem?

— _Ba._

sss

Fakt, że w drodze na trening zatrzymują się w sklepie z komiksami jest dziwny — okej, podchodzący pod kurewsko upiorny — bo Billy i Teddy kupują komiksy o ludziach, których widują dziesięć godzin w tygodniu.

Jak taki jeden raz, kiedy najeżdżali Skrulle (taki jeden raz, bo najeżdżali ich kilkakrotnie, ponieważ Billy jest _superbohaterem_ z _mocami_ i minął już rok, a on nadal nie może tego przeżyć), Kapitan Ameryka (!!!!!!!) przyszedł do jego pokoju, żeby mu pomóc, i przestał na chwilę mówić, kiedy zauważył stosy komiksów.

Nic nie powiedział, nawet nie uniósł brwi, po prostu zrobił pauzę, a potem stał się cały kapitanowski, ale Billy sądzi, że Cap zauważa, że gdy poklepie go po ramieniu czy coś, to oko Billy’ego drga przez powstrzymywanie wewnętrznych pisków.

Więc tak, to upiorne jak cholera i Billy pewnie powinien przestać je kupować, ale prawie skończył swoją kolekcję pełnego trzeciego wątku fabularnego i niech go diabli, jeśli przestanie tylko dlatego, że w zeszłym tygodniu widział Iron Mana myjącego zęby.

Widział Iron Mana myjącego zęby, bo spędził noc w Avengers Tower, bo było późno i nikomu nie chciało się iść do domu, bo właśnie spędzili trzy godziny ćwicząc, bo _byli trenowani przez pieprzonych Avengersów._.

Tak naprawdę trenowani. Żeby być _superbohaterami_. Takimi właściwymi, co nie potykają się o własną pelerynę (Kapitan Marvel — Carol, zawsze Carol, mów na nią Carol — mówiła mu, że każdemu się to przytrafiło).

Hawkeye uczy Kate strzelania do celu ze stycznej, Kapitan Ameryka uczy wszystkich jak poprawnie upadać i poprawnie uderzać, a Iron Man rozdaje wszystkim nowe gadżety. Tommy dostaje kostium, który się nie ściera.

Tommy właściwie przez chwilę wygląda, jakby miał go przytulić, zanim jego uśmieszek nie wraca.

I wtedy nagle Billy widzi nie–superbohaterską stronę niektórych swoich superbohaterów i dopiero po tygodniu zaczyna nazywać ją ich ludzką stroną.

To nie jest natychmiastowe, jakby zerwali swoje maski i zaczęli się wypłakiwać. To dzieje się powoli, w przeciągu paru miesięcy, kiedy przestają być poważni i skupieni na powstrzymywaniu członków Young Avengers przed postrzeleniem siebie w nogę, a zaczynają być czymś z dodatkowym klepnięciem w ramę i żartami rzucanymi podczas treningu, a raz kiedyś naprawdę zostali na nocce filmowej, którą Billy i Teddy spędzili na gapieniu się na siebie z ukrytymi emocjami za każdym razem, kiedy którykolwiek Avenger co najmniej odetchnął.

I mimo że Billy jest jednym z największych fanboyów Capa w mieście, nie może nic poradzić na to, że dziwnie się czuje, widząc go takim…

Steve’owym.

Nie ma na to innego określenia. Między Avengersami i ich superbohaterskimi alter–ego istnieje oddzielająca linia, w większości przez to, że na akcjach są w żołnierskim trybie, a oglądanie Kapitana Ameryki, patriotycznego zbawiciela dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, zamieniającego się w Steve’a Rogersa, który posiada suchy dowcip i nadal może ci skopać tyłek bez tarczy, który marudzi, kiedy rano wstaje i czasami wybucha niekontrolowanym śmiechem, jest dziwaczne, ale i wspaniałe. Na dodatek często zachowuje się jak dork, co Billy i Teddy fanboyują maniakalnie w jednym z pustych pokoju, kiedy to odkrywają.

No bo przez 99% czasu nadal widzi się mężczyznę, który dowodził wojskami i przywalił Hitlerowi w twarz, nawet kiedy wyleguje się na kanapie i ogląda powtórki, ale istnieje ten jeden procent, kiedy chrapie z głową na ramieniu Carol i sosem na twarzy, którego nie starł.

I Hawkeye będący Clintowaty, co jest mniejszą niespodzianką, bo nadal rzuca głupimi żartami i jest sarkastyczny za całą flotę. Ale wtedy poczochra Kate, podrażni Teddy’ego o jego koszulkę i Billy nie może przestać myśleć, że istnieje spinoff serialu, w którym Hawkeye był łotrem.

Jest rzeczą oczywistą, że Kapitan Marvel jest Carolowata, ponieważ w sumie jest taka od początku, tylko bardziej spięta. Tak samo jest z Jessicą Jones, która psioczy na seriale, może cię zabić we śnie i mówi Billy’emu, że jest szalenie zazdrosna o jego wspaniałą rodzinę, do której może wracać, a Billy nie wie co odpowiedzieć, bo, uch, dzięki?

Iron Man będący Tony’owatym jest większym szokiem, bo Billy od zawsze zakładał, że, wiadomo, Iron Man jest tylko Iron Manem i tyle, bo nie ma nic ponad to oprócz nierozwiązanych kłopotów z ojcem. Które, jak się okazuje, istnieją, w bardzo dużej ilości, ale okazuje się też, że Tony jest kimś więcej niż dupkiem i bohaterem w jednym. Tym też jest, ale równie mocno skupia się na tym, co komu zbudować i pracuje ciężej niż musi, i czasami ma na twarzy ciężki wyraz, który czasami jest skierowany na Capa, a Billy nie może rozszyfrować ich spojrzeń i nie próbuje o nie pytać.

Tak więc jest dziwnie. Jest dziwnie i wspaniale, i niebezpiecznie, i Billy nigdy nie był taki szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli ma więcej skaleczeń niż wtedy, kiedy bili go w szkole, i ma małą, dysfunkcyjną rodzinkę poza krewnymi, do której może iść kiedy tego potrzebuje, a Avengersi zaczynają być jej członkami.

Co sprawia, że życie Billy’ego staje się jeszcze lepsze.

sss

“Absurdalne” to słowo, którego Billy w swojej głowie ostatnimi czasy nadużywał. W swojej głowie, bo zazwyczaj nie może powiedzieć go na głos i ponieważ jego życie jest _absurdalne_.

Jak teraz, kiedy zaciska wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć słowami _jak to się stało moim życiem_ i nie chichotać szaleńczo, bo w jednej ręce trzyma ręcznik, a Cap — Steve — podaje mu mokry talerz.

Billy Kaplan, Żyd, gej, nerd, bezrobotny superbohater, myje naczynia z Kapitanem Ameryką.

A _masz_ , wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek skopali mu tyłek.

Billy czasami się odzywa, zazwyczaj z pytaniem gdzie co schować, a potem powtarza w głowie jak mantrę: _Odkładam talerz w Avengers Tower z Kapitanem Ameryką. Odkładam kubek w Avengers Tower z Kapitanem Ameryką. Prawie zbiłem szklankę, myjąc naczynia z Kapitanem Ameryką w cholernej Avengers Tower_ , i czy nie powinien być już przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy?

Każdy z nich ma podpisany kubek, zauważa Billy w połowie sprzątania, kiedy wyciera jeden z brokatowym, różowym napisem “CLINT BARTON”.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem, kiedy go odkłada, po czym sięga po następny, na którym dużymi, czarnymi literami jest napisane “STEVE ROGERS”.

— Powiedziałem Tony’emu, żeby darował sobie róż na moim — odzywa się Steve, a Billy wydusza z siebie niegodne prychnięcie, na które nie ma miejsca w Avengers Tower i powinien się wstydzić, że coś takiego wyszło z jego ust. Czy tam nozdrzy. Nieważne.

— Szkoda, że Clint nie dotarł ze swoim na czas.

— Właściwie to Clint o to poprosił — mówi Steve z nadgarstkiem w mydlinach przed podaniem Billy’emu kolejnego talerza.

— Brzmi jak Clint. — Billy skupia się na talerzu, w razie gdyby dostał nagłego ataku niezdarności i zrobił coś głupiego, jak ześwirowanie w chuj i upuszczenie talerza na ziemię. No i jego głos teraz jest w porządku, ale nie jest pewny, że utrzyma taki stan dłużej, jeśli spojrzy na Steve’a i uświadomi sobie po raz milionowy, że właśnie z nim rozmawia. — Jestem zaskoczony, że nie poprosił o więcej cyrkonii.

— Próbował — wtrąca spocona po treningu z Elim Carol, wchodząc do kuchni. To kolejna niesprawiedliwa rzecz, która jest powiązana z superbohaterami: nienaturalna zdolność wyglądania jak seks na nogach podczas trenowania, w przeciwieństwie do Billy’ego, który wygląda jakby był mordowany w pędzie spłoszonych krów i dużo się przez to spocił.

Z Carol rozmawia się łatwiej — mniej onieśmiela, chociaż inni nie mają zamiaru uchodzić za onieśmielających — więc Billy uśmiecha się i kiwa jej głową.

— Cześć, Carol.

— Cześć, Wic. — Nazwała go tak, kiedy się poznali, nawet po tym, jak Billy poprawnie się już przedstawił. Robi mu się ciepło w brzuchu za każdym razem, kiedy ona tak przyjaźnie go wita, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od lat, jakby nie był od niej młodszy o gazylion lat i geekiem do potęgi n–tej.

Carol ściska ramię Billy’ego, po czym opiera brodę na ramieniu Steve’a, poruszając się razem z jego ścierającą ręką.

— A dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej, każesz gościowi myć naczynia? Znaczy, wiem, że według niego wyciąganie psich kup ze śmietników w twoim towarzystwie to najlepsze, co może człowieka spotkać, ale daj dzieciakowi spokój.

— Ignoruję to — mówi Steve, podając Billy’emu ostatni kubek (ironicznie należy on do Jessici, która właśnie weszła), po czym wyciąga korek. — I sam zaoferował, proszę ciebie bardzo.

Jessica robi to samo co Carol — poci się i wygląda przy tym jak modelka bielizny. Macha palcami na Capa, unosząc brwi.

— Oooch, “proszę ciebie bardzo”. Zwróć uwagę, młody, w ten sposób Cap się do kogoś przypierdziela.

Wchodzi Tony — to dziwne; Billy twierdzi, że wszyscy mają jakieś urządzenie śledzące czy coś, które daje im znać, gdzie są inni o każdej porze dnia i nocy, bo nie ma innej możliwości, żeby tyle razy tak przypadkowo na siebie wpadali — i wydaje z siebie zainteresowany odgłos.

— Steve się do kogoś przypierdziela? Och, muszę to zobaczyć.

— Do nikogo się nie przypierdzielam — odpowiada rozdrażniony Steve.

Billy zapisuje sobie w pamięci, żeby powiedzieć później Teddy’emu, że słyszał, jak Kapitan Ameryka mówi “przypierdzielać”.

sss

Trzy dni później, kiedy Kate przychodzi na trening, kompletnie ignoruje Clinta i podchodzi prosto do Billy’ego, Teddy’ego, Tommy’ego i Eliego, którzy odpoczywają na wielkich poduchach przyniesionych specjalnie dla nich.

— Muszę wam coś powiedzieć, ale dopiero później — oświadcza, a jej twarz robi coś jak drgający–niby–uśmiech–niby–skrzywienie–ogólnie–coś–dziwnego. Potem odwraca się i idzie do Clinta, który wrzeszczy na nią z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Nic więcej nie mogą od niej wyciągnąć, dopóki nie są w pizzerii godzinę później, a męczyli ją o to niemal cały czas. Robi się ciemno — Carol zaproponowała podlecenie ich do domu, ale zamiast tego przeszli dwie ulice dalej i pochylają się nad ławką do Kate, która nadal ma na twarzy ten niby–uśmiech.

Tommy jęczy głośno z pełnymi ustami.

— Możesz nam już _powiedzieć_ , żebyśmy mogli iść _spać_ , wstałem o _szóstej rano, kurwa_...

— Naszłam Capa i Tony’ego podczas seksu.

Zszokowana cisza nie trwa długo.

— _Co_ — pytają jednocześnie Billy i Teddy, Tommy zaczyna się śmiać, nie przejmując się zasłonięciem ust, żeby kawałki pizzy nie wyleciały.

Eli marszczy nos.

— Czekaj, masz na myśli taki _seks_ , seks?

— Nie, mam na myśli lot balonem. — Kate wsadza frytkę do ust. — Tak, Eli, bałwanie, mam na myśli, że _uprawiali seks._ Taki gejowski seks. Gorący, gwałtowny, gejowski seks. Znaczy, każdy seks między nimi byłby gejowski…

— Mówisz, że podczas treningu parę godzin temu — wyrzuca z siebie Billy — i zawsze kiedy podejrzliwie byli nieobecni, to oni…?

Kate wzrusza ramionami. Nadal się uśmiecha, ale jakby nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić, zaraz jednak zaczyna wyglądać na zadowoloną z siebie.

— Pewnie tak. Hej, jeśli ja miałabym okazję przelecieć Kapitana Amerykę, to wykorzystałabym ją od razu, więc nie dziwię się Tony’emu. Każdy chce go przelecieć.

Tommy nadal się śmieje, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

— Kurwa, to wiele wyjaśnia.

— Tak? — Teddy spogląda na niego.

Kate przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

— Nie masz _oczu_?

Billy, siedząc ze zniszczonym światopoglądem i początkami wzwodu, trzyma kawałek pizzy w rękach i zaczyna uważać, że to naprawdę ma sens. “Żarty” Jessici na ten temat, to jak Carol dawała kuksańca jednemu, kiedy drugi wchodził do pokoju i spojrzenia, które Billy zawsze uważał za przypadkowe albo że za dużo z nich odczytywał…

— O — odzywa się w zamyśleniu i znowu zapada cisza.

Kate popija napój przez słomkę.

Teddy i Billy wymieniają spojrzenia i komunikują się ze sobą ruchami brwi.

Eli patrzy na swój plastikowy widelec, jakby miał wyjawić swoje epickie przeznaczenie, jeśli będzie się na niego gapił wystarczająco mocno.

— Więc kto był na górze — odzywa się w końcu Tommy, a Eli opuszcza widelec na stół i niemal krzyczy:

— Tommy, kurwa, nie musimy tego _wiedzieć_!

— Hej, jestem nieskrępowany _moją_ heteroseksualnością, nie wiem jak _ty_ , Eli. — Tommy szczerzy się do niego. — Więc, Kate?

Mina Kate znowu zrobiła się śmieszna.

— Uch, Steve był.

— Tak?

— Stary — zaczyna Eli. — Za bardzo się ciekawisz, straszysz mnie.

— Też byś się ciekawił, gdybyś ich zobaczył — mówi Kate i odchrząkuje. — Uch, razem. To było… to wyglądało na bardzo… uch, dobre. Znaczy, dla nich.

Eli wali głową w stół kilka razy.

— Nic nie słyszę, nic nie słyszę…

— Och, no weź. — Tommy pstryka go w tył głowy. — Nie bądź takim homofobem.

— Och, ha, ha, ha kurwa _ha —_ mówi głośno Eli, unosząc głowę. — Pierdol się, Tommy, wszyscy wiecie, że taki nie jestem. Po prostu nie chcę wiedzieć, co Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man robią w łóżku, jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza.

Kate wierci się na miejscu i chyba rumieni, a Billy patrzy na chwilę na Teddy’ego, po czym odwraca wzrok.

Mija parę sekund.

— _Ja_ chcę wiedzieć, co oni robią w łóżku — przyznaje cicho Teddy, a Billy krztusi się śliną. Mimo że jeden z nich musiał to powiedzieć, to jest niezmiernie zadowolony, że to nie był on.

Eli wydaje z siebie skrzywdzony dźwięk i znowu opuszcza głowę na stół.

— Później ci przekażę szczegóły — mówi Kate głosem nieco wyższym niż przed chwilą.

sss

Billy oczywiście nie patrzy na Steve’a i Tony’ego inaczej w _zły_ sposób. No więc są gejami, czy bi, czy jedynie wyjątkiem, albo robią to tylko dla przyjemności fizycznej i są hetero, czy coś.

Nie może zaprzeczyć, że jednak patrzy na nich inaczej. No bo widzi ich w kącie holu, rozmawiających ze sobą z lekkimi uśmiechami na twarzach, i zastanawia się jak, do diabła, nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Mija kioski i widzi na pierwszych stronach gazet zamazane zdjęcia Steve’a i Tony’ego po kolejnym uratowaniu świata i nie może nie zastanawiać się, czy potem nie świętowali uprawianiem dzięki–bogu–żyjesz seksu.

— Po prostu chcę odrzucić głowę i wrzasnąć _Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka uprawiają gorący, gwałtowny seks_ — mówi Billy do Teddy’ego w pociągu, pochylając się, żeby tylko on go usłyszał.

— Co by poszło _tak_ dobrze w godzinach szczytu w Nowym Jorku — szepcze w odpowiedzi Teddy, omiatając ciepłym oddechem jego szyję. Po paru sekundach Teddy prycha cicho śmiechem. — O _tym_ nie wspomnieli w komiksach.

— Pewnie nawet nie mogą — odpowiada Billy i słyszy chichotanie po lewej. Ktoś wskazuje na nich, na to, jak blisko on i Teddy siedzą obok siebie; jak ich ręce są złączone.

Teddy zauważa, że Billy zauważył, i ściska jego rękę mocniej.

Tego samego dnia po treningu Billy’emu udaje się złapać Kate samą, kiedy czeka na autobus.

Zdobywa się na odwagę dopiero po pięciu minutach pogawędki.

— Hej, więc co powiedziałaś Teddy’emu o, uch — wyrzuca z siebie.

Na szczęście Kate kończy zdanie za niego, chociaż trochę nerwowo.

— Gorącym, gwałtownym, gejowskim seksie?

— No, o tym.

Przez kilka sekund Kate nic nie mówi, patrząc na drogę jakby wypatrywała autobusu.

— To było, uch.

Patrzy w dół, potem znowu na drogę, ale Billy wie, że to wymówka, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy, co jest fair.

— To nie było tylko, no wiesz. Pieprzenie się — mówi i wzrusza ramionami. — Wyglądało na uprawianie miłości. Czy coś. No, wyglądało, jakby byli zakochani.

Billy przytakuje, też na nią nie patrząc, i stara się skupić na tym, czy obiekt na horyzoncie to autobus czy duża ciężarówka.

— To było _naprawdę_ gorące — dodaje szybko Kate, a Billy krztusi się śmiechem. — Takie _szalenie_ gorące — kontynuuje i zachowuje się, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić z rękoma. — Rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie robią z nimi porno, stałam tam przez jakieś pół minuty i tylko na początku z szoku, przez to byłam zazdrosna, że nie mam prostaty, i pierdol się przez to, tak nawiasem…

Billy śmieje się w połowie zawstydzony, w połowie zaskoczony, a Kate nadal przeklina go, niebiosa i życie za to, że ona nie ma prostaty, a kiedy autobus w końcu podjeżdża, Billy’ego bolą żebra od śmiechu.

sss

Billy przez trzy dni zastanawia się nad grzecznym sposobem zapytania o to i w końcu po prostu to z siebie wyrzuca.

— … ci podziękować za ten nowy kostium dla Teddy’ego, dzięki któremu już nie musi co chwilę kupować nowych koszulek i tak nawiasem jesteśzakochanywStevie?

_Cudnie._

Tą ostatnią część wymamrotał bardzo cicho i nie jest pewny, czy była zrozumiała, ale Ton y ją usłyszał, sądząc po jego minie.

Tony wygląda, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić, zamyka i otwiera usta, aż w końcu niemal boleśnie rzuca:

— Dlaczego.

— … bo Kate naszła na was dwóch, uch, razem i po prostu chciałem wiedzieć?

W jego głowie Rebecca Kaplan krzyczy na niego za zadawanie takich niegrzecznych i osobistych pytań i o mój _boże_ Billy pyta Iron Mana o jego życie seksualne z Kapitanem Ameryką, JezukurwamaćChryste.

Twarz Tony’ego cały czas drga.

— To skomplikowane.

Tony nigdy nie nazywa go dzieckiem. Albo dzieciakiem czy młodym, czy jakkolwiek inaczej, jak robią to Avengersi — Tony zawsze nazywał ich po imieniu, imionami superbohaterskimi lub przezwiskami, które sam wymyślił, ale nawet one nigdy nie nawiązywały do ich wieku.

Jednak Billy chyba słyszał, jak tak się odniósł raz, do Cassie, tuż przed jej śmiercią. Myśli, że może dlatego Tony przestał — patrzył na śmierć jednego z nich i nie może myśleć o tym, jak bardzo tak naprawdę są młodzi.

Billy ma ochotę powiedzieć _okej, pewnie, kupuję to, dzięki za rozmowę, proszę nie repulsoruj mnie w twarz_ , a potem odejść i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się nikomu. Ale jest Billym i wplątał się w zbyt wiele sytuacji życia i śmierci, takich jak ta.

— Dam sobie z tym radę — mówi i niemal krzywi się przez to jak _młodo_ brzmi, jakby wszystkie jego ledwo–co–siedemnaście lat nagromadziło się w tych słowach, jakby był sześciolatkiem starającym się założyć garnitur ojca.

— Ja, uch. — Tony unosi rękę, jakby chciał podrapać się z tyłu głowy, po czym ją opuszcza. — My nie jesteśmy, uch.

— On cię kocha — mówi Billy i do cholery no, to jest gorsze niż sytuacja, kiedy w ostatnim miesiącu pyskował Doktorowi Doomowi, który przez to niemal wysadził część Manhattanu.

Twarz Tony’ego znowu drga.

— Nie wiem — oświadcza po chwili, patrząc w bok. Przełyka. — Nawet jeśli tak było, mamy… przeszłość. — Pociera dłonią twarz. — Jak mówiłem, to skomplikowane, Billy.

Billy automatycznie przytakuje.

— No, założę się, że tak jest. On cię kocha, ty kochasz go, i jesteś jakieś osiem razy mądrzejszy ode mnie, więc myślę, że na coś wpadniesz.

— To nie jest takie…

— Łatwe — kończy za niego Billy z głupim spokojem, tylko że wcale taki nie jest. Ręce mu się trzęsą. — Wiem. Wiem, że to jest przesrane, że jesteście superbohaterami czy coś, ale tak szczerze to uważam, że jesteście naprawdę kurewsko głupi z tym.

Właśnie przeklął przed Iron Manem. Właśnie przeklął _na_ Iron Mana. O boże, nigdy nie pozbędzie się z twarzy poparzeń po repulsorze.

Ale kiedy unosi wzrok, Tony na niego nie patrzy. Zamiast tego zerka w dół i na bok, poza kuchnię, skąd słychać głosy, a w jego oczach znowu jest to ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Ty i Hulking — odzywa się w końcu Tony, nadal na niego nie patrząc. — To też nie jest łatwe, prawda?

— Zależy od dnia tygodnia — odpowiada Billy i nie wie, jak dokładnie ma wyartykułować, jak właściwie głupio, wspaniale _łatwo_ jest z Teddym przez większość czasu, nawet kiedy chodzą po kolana w ścieku, kiedy bawią się włosami tego drugiego, kiedy na siebie krzyczą aż ochrypną, kiedy śmieją się, gdy Billy nie może ściągnąć koszulki przez głowę. — A nawet gdyby nie było — dodaje — to i tak bym próbował.

Tony nie odpowiada i milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem wciąga powietrze przez nos.

— Zrób nam przysługę i nie odpuszczaj tego, co macie,okej?

— Nie planuję.

— Dobrze — odpowiada Tony i na tym się kończy.

sss

Kiedy Billy znajduje Teddy’ego po treningu, ten na niego czeka, opierając się o ścianę.

— Co się sta… — zaczyna Teddy, ale Billy go całuje.

Teddy instynktownie oddaje pocałunek, kładąc dłoń na karku Billy’ego i ściskając go lekko.

Billy odsuwa się, kiedy brak mu tchu, ale nadal trzyma ręce wokół Teddy’ego, który patrzy na niego w taki sposób, że Billy zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej.

Teddy musi odetchnąć, zanim pyta:

— Co jest ostatnio z tobą i tymi losowymi pocałunkami.

Billy pociera nosem jego szczękę.

— Mogę przestać, jeśli chcesz.

— Ani mi się waż — odpowiada Teddy, a śmiech Billy’ego zostaje w jego ustach.


End file.
